creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Date Night
After caring for his baby daughter by himself for almost two years, a widower decided it was time to find the girl a new mother. It was already difficult raising the tiny spitting image of her biological mother, but work had become far more demanding as of late, and he could only ask family to watch over her for so often – they didn’t seem too interested in helping their struggling relative, likely out of self interest. Babysitters had become the norm, and not only did it seem wrong for his baby girl to not be raised by a woman she would grow to call “mom”, but it was putting a strain on his already meager savings by having to pay for the caretakers each night. He began saving more money, working more overtime than ever to both pay the babysitters and put away, just to save up for a one night date. Then he searched around online, clicking through what seemed like an endless number of women in an attempt to find “the one”. Eventually, she appeared. She had a gorgeous face, lived in the same city, and seemed to make quite a point of liking kids on her profile - exactly what he was looking for. They traded messages for a few days before agreeing to meet and go on a blind date. The man was ecstatic. He hired what he hoped would be the last babysitter he’d need for a while, and went out. The two met at a bar, exchanged information about one another, flirted here and there, and overall they were enjoying their time together. But as the night went on, the woman seemed to be getting more irritated, and the man eventually asked if something was bothering her. “Oh… it’s just, pretty loud here, don’t you think?” she shouted in response over the music. The man had to agree – for a bar, even this was pretty loud. “Well… I don’t know if you’d accept, but perhaps we could head to my place and I’ll make some dinner? It’s not far from here, we could walk.” The woman smiled and nodded, and so, after paying their tabs, the man led her to his home. The sitter was surprised to see them, but the man explained and paid her, and shortly after she left. He then turned to his date. “Please, this way.” They entered the kitchen, and the woman took a seat at the table while the man prepared a rotisserie chicken for dinner, hidden from view to surprise his date. As the chicken cooked however, there was a crying coming from down the hall. His baby girl! In his love struck daze, he’d forgotten his child. He rushed from the kitchen, apologizing to the woman, to his daughter’s crib. The child seemed fine as can be, and the man assumed that she was just lonely. Her father picked her up, patting her back, and carried her out to the kitchen. ”I’m sorry, I was going to bring this up, but I saw that you liked kids, so-“ “It’s fine,” the woman replied with a kind smile. “You said you had a daughter on your profile anyways.” “O-oh, I did? Heh… guess I forgot,” he replied chuckling. The man couldn't remember if he had actually posted about having a daughter; his initial thought was that women would be turned off by it. Perhaps she's a stalker, he thought to himself, humoring the idea. Regardless, he was relieved – this woman knew that he was a father, and still she was here. The woman held her arms out. “May I?” The man nodded, and slowly handed his child over to her. She rocked the baby in her arms, and not long after the baby had fallen asleep. “Well, seems she likes you,” the man stated in amazement, returning to the kitchen. He began to chop up some vegetables, his mind wandering around, dreaming about a future with this wonderful girl he’d met tonight. He returned to the dining table with the vegetables, only to drop the bowl to the floor. His baby girl was lying on the table, her neck cut open, and his date feasting on her flesh by fork and knife. The woman looked up, a gooey red smile appearing on her face. “Oh… did you want some too?” Category:Reality Category:Dismemberment Category:RedNovaTyrant